Indecent obsession
by Midnite OniHime
Summary: Meegan joins Midnite at the club fora few drinks for her birthday, but MN's got a few surprises up her sleeve.


A/N: okay, I was too tired to do much but click the 'post story' button at 2am this morning so I'm editing it now with the authours note and summaries and stuff. oh, about the title...'IndecentObsession' is the band that originally sings "Kiss Me" and well, I really couldn't think of a good name for this and was almost reduced to calling it "Happy Birthday Meegan" which would have been...lame -.-' ...so I went with this title. ::Shrugs::

Disclaimer: I do not own Alucard or Hellsing. If I did the rating would be so high it would be banned in most civilised countries. XD

Pairings: Alucard/Meegan(oc)

Warnings: Here be Lemonade. and if you think that by Lemonade I'm referring to a sweet and sour and occaisionally fizzy drink made from sugar and sour yellow fruit...well, you might want to stop reading. this story is NC-17 for a reason! a very good reason ::pervy evil grin::

Summary: When Meegan joins Midnite at her favourite club for a few Birthday drinks, she knows she's in for a party. But Midnite has something else up her sleeve, something she knows her sis will Really enjoy. Written for Meegz for her birthday - very very belatedly - sorry it took so long Angel!

And on with the show.

**Indecent Obsession: Dirty Dancing**

Music was pumping and bodies were already jammed onto the dancefloor when Midnite walked into her favourite club at ten to nine. She was a little early, but she was meeting Meegan for a few drinks before work started and since her little secret had already been blown to pieces by the gang's little stint last Halloween, they may as well meet here. Well, that was her theory at least, and she was sticking to it, at least as far as the flock was concerned. Midnite's true reasons however, had less to do with convenience and far more to do with conspiracy, her regular past-time these days it seemed. Midnite made her way to the back of the club, detouring past the bar to pick up a drink from Sean who spotted her coming and simply tossed her a Hunter's Gold before turning back to his customers. Ah, but it was nice to feel loved… Chuckling to herself, she slipped into the staff section and made her way to Clyde's office. Rapping on the door, Midnite opened it and stepped inside to find Clyde pinned against the wall and having his tonsils searched by a fairly tall woman with short, spiky black hair. The pair broke apart and Clyde glanced over to Midnite while Tammy blushed and straightened her clothing.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this area is staff only." Clyde tossed out before turning back to Tammy. Midnite snorted and closed the door behind her and taking a swig of her drink.

"Funny, I don't remember your staff being so… close." Clyde and Tammy froze and turned back to her with matching shocked expressions.

"Kitty?" Midnite grinned and ran over to her friends, allowing them to pull her into a hug. It was Clyde who recovered first and pulled away to hold her at arm's length.

"My god, you look different! When did this happen?" He asked, tugging at a strand of Midnite's curly blonde hair before looking her up and down, taking in the light tan, emerald green mini-dress with its corset bodice and thigh-length skirt, the black stockings and mary-jane style heels.

"I decided that it was time for a change." Midnite stated ambiguously with a wave of her hand. "But that's not why I'm here, I have a favour to ask…"

Where the hell was that crazy bat? Meegan thought for the umpteenth time as she swayed through the crowds on the dancefloor, looking for Midnite. She had arrived at the club nearly twenty minutes before to be happily greeted by the bouncer and told that Midnite had arrived early and had told him to keep an eye out for her, only now the bat in question was nowhere to be found. Meegan turned to head back toward the bar but found herself crashing head first into a crimson-covered chest.

"Sorry." She yelled over the music and looked up to find herself facing a pale man with long raven hair and garnet eyes. 'Holy shit. He's hot.' Meegan thought as her eyes widened and she couldn't stop herself from staring. He was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt the colour of blood and a pair of black-as-sin, tight-as-skin leather pants.

"Forgive me miss, it was my fault entirely." The man spoke in a velvet voice.

"Meegz!" A familiar voice piped up from behind Meegan and she blushed and just about jumped out of her skin.

"Midnite! Where on earth were…you?" Meegan stopped as she saw the blonde hybrid standing behind her. She'd never seen the bat look so… _lady-like_ in her life. Midnite merely smirked back at her before stepping forward and giving her a hug.

'_Yummy, isn't he?'_ Midnite asked her mentally as she pulled away, an evil glint in her eye. _'I bet he tastes just as good as he looks too.'_

"Oh, I see you've met Alucard." Midnite commented politely as if she hadn't just been appraising his edibility. "Alucard, this is my sister Meegan."

"Your sister? How enchanting." Alucard smiled and took the hand that Meegan held out and lifted it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, same here." Meegan blushed and glanced at Midnite who was about a sneeze away from bursting into flames and being launched into space if the proverbial flaming halo above her head and evil glint in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Sorry to love and leave you darling, but I have to steal Meegz away for a moment. You are going to stick around for a while aren't you?"

"Of course. Farewell for now, ladies. I'm sure we'll have a chance to…chat some more later." He replied, keeping his gaze on Meegan, who was trying not to stare back as she was grabbed by the arm and practically dragged to the front of the club by Midnite who led them through a staff door and down an empty hallway.

"Wow. Where did you find him?" Meegan asked when they eventually stopped in an empty room with a few boxes stacked haphazardly and a black curtain hanging over one wall.

"I didn't really," Midnite commented absently as she released Meegan and moved to a desk along one wall with a large white box on it. "He found me. Ah! Here, put this on." Midnite ordered and held out the box to Meegan.

"What?" Meegan asked blankly, opening the box and staring at what looked like black velvet inside.

"Put it on," Midnite said again as she moved to the other side of the room and flipped the curtain aside to reveal a door. "I'll be back now!" she called back as she vanished through the door and it clicked shut behind her.

"What the Hell?"

oOo

When Midnite breezed back in a few minutes later she nearly tripped over her own feet and bashed her brains out on the desk.

"Holy Shit. Wow, that looks even better on you than I thought it would." The black velvet Meegan had thought was in the box turned out to be a deep, black cherry red mini dress with a dusting of red glitter that caught the light when she moved and made it look like she was wearing blood. The dress itself looked like a simple tube of fabric but when filled with a body it clung to, and accentuated, every curve. It came to about five inches above Meegan's knee, but had a slit going up one thigh that parted as she walked and revealed a creamy length of thigh, making her legs seem endless. The top was sleeveless and laced up in the front but didn't quite close, leaving a slim V of skin visible, just enough to show a tantalizing curve of cleavage. Meegan's dark makeup fitted in perfectly, as did the winged necklace she always wore, which caught the eye and carried down to the V of exposed skin. All-in-all Meegan was a heart-stopping sight that would have just about any man passing out from blood-loss. 'Alucard won't stand a chance.' Midnite smirked to herself.

"Alright Mid. I'm in the dress. Now spill." Meegan crossed her arms and tapped one heeled boot, unaware that the pose only parted the slit on the thigh further and pushed her cleavage out. Rae would have loved a picture of this.

"Well… I thought you'd like to join me for work tonight." Midnite began, twirling a curl around her finger distractedly. "Since Halloween, when you guys found out, I've wanted to try doing a gig with you. I mean, let's face it, you're the one that'd be the most likely to enjoy it. And I thought it would be a nice birthday surprise." Midnite grinned sheepishly and glanced at Meegan from under her blonde fringe and Meegan found herself returning the grin.

"Alright, but you better have a kick ass song in mind!" Midnite bounced up and glomped Meegan.

"I do! It's- " Midnite stopped as Tammy opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hey Kitkat, hope you're ready, Clyde's up on stage now."

"Boody Hell." Midnite cursed and snapped out her cell phone and typed in a flurry of keys before snapping it closed and tucking it away. "Okay sis, well there goes my plan. Just follow my lead okay?"

Meegan arched an eyebrow and nodded, figuring it wasn't much different from their impromptu karaoke sessions.

They both heard the music start up through the open door and Meegan's eyes widened at the choice of song. She didn't know whether to jump for joy or hide in terror. She didn't have time for either reaction as Midnite grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doorway in time for the beat to really start up.

Midnite released her arm and handed her a boom mic and Meegan took a breath before slipping it on and following just a half-step behind Midnite as she sashayed out onto the stage.

"How Y'all doing?" Midnite asked as the band played a slightly longer intro and the crowd whooped "Alright, joining me tonight is my lovely sister Meegan, and we've got a special song planned for you tonight!" the crowd cheered again and Midnite gave the band the cue to start playing the song fully and began to sway to the beat.

"_Excuse me for staring your looks have me blinded  
You want to touch me so don't try to fight it  
Kiss me"_ Midnite sang, flashing a grin at Meegan who grinned back and joined her in the middle of the stage and began moving to the music as Midnite continued singing.  
_"I'd walk your sweet curves for days without water  
My drink is your lips don't you think you oughtta  
Just kiss me"_

'Together.' Midnite sent and moved closer to Meegan as the music began to build for the bridge and chorus.

"_**Blond and ambitious we're dancing with wild boys  
Melting the ice around your heart with our voice…"**_They danced together, moving at a counterpoint to each other but still keeping time with the music.  
_**"Strawberry lips saying 'Baby I want you.'  
Raising your fever tonight so why don't you…"**_

_"Just kiss me" _Meegan sang while Midnite did the backup 'Oo woah oh kiss me' and as she rose from a dip, her gaze drifted out over the crowd and locked with a familiar pair of garnet eyes as she continued with the next verse.  
_"This conversation is making me nervous  
Please pay attention, imagine we're lovers  
And kiss me."_ Meegan found herself blushing as she kept her eyes steady with Alucard's and hoped to kami her voice wouldn't tremble from the unexpected heat that flowed through her veins.  
_"You turn me on, Turn me off like a flashlight."  
_Meegan paused as Midnite broke in:_  
"Feel like a blindman who's taken the night flight." Midnite smirked as Meegan continued again. She didn't have to read her sister's thoughts to know who she was thinking about.  
"So kiss me…  
I am the mirror who holds your reflection.  
You can't resist me, I am your infection…"  
_  
_**"Strawberry lips saying 'Baby I want you.'  
Raising your fever tonight so why don't you  
Just kiss me**_  
_**Oo woah oh kiss me  
Oo woah oh…  
Strawberry lips call your name - So inviting.  
Can't think of anything else more exciting  
So kiss me…"  
"**__Oo woo oh kiss" "Strawberry lips" _They sang at the same time then Meegan continued as the music died down, just the drum continuing to sound the beat.  
_"Dressed to the teeth in just soft skin and perfume,  
Only my heart cuts the silence in your room" _

The music started up again as the two girls grinned at each other and sang the final chorus and those in the crowd who knew or had picked up the tune sang along. When the song ended, the crowd whooped and cheered and Midnite grinned evilly and shoved Meegan of the stage to be caught by the crowd and passed along.

'MIDNITE!' Meegan shrieked mentally. 'I'm going to fucking KILL you!' She was wearing a fucking mini-dress for Kami's sake! Meegan yelped as she reached a gap in the crowd and felt herself dropping only to be caught moments later by strong arms and almost cradled against a strong chest. As she sighed in relief she looked up at her 'saviour' and tried to remember to breath. Except that each breath drew in the scent of the crimson-eyed man who had caught her and made her pulse jump.

Alucard gently set Meegan on her feet before the scent of her caused him to drop her.

"That was quite a performance." He whispered in her ear before pulling away and had to admit that her blush at his comment was quite fetching.

"Thanks." Meegan replied, and was pleased to hear her voice was steady. "I really like that song, which made it much easier to get into."

"Well, you certainly did it justice. Care to try it with a partner?" Alucard asked smoothly, wondering where the hell that suggestion had come from until he remembered how Meegan had looked up on stage and how captivated he'd been by her movements.

Meegan willed herself not to blush and agreed as Alucard moved closer to her and began moving to the music in a way that seemed in total contrast to his formal idiosyncrasies. Trying not to be quite so aware of how close they were, Meegan focused on the song instead as Midnite launched into the chorus of Dead Ringer for Love by Meatloaf.

"_Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you  
Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew  
I know that you and I oh we got better things to do  
I don't know who you are or what you do, or  
where you go when you're not around  
I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love  
A real dead ringer for love"_

Meegan glanced at the stage when she heard the song lyrics and one look at Midnite's evil grin and suggestively raised eyebrow told her that her suspicions about Midnite's innocence, or lack thereof, in the choice of song were correct. She got the message loud and clear that Midnite was encouraging her. 'Alright Batsie. Let's see where this goes.' She thought as she looked back at her partner and allowed herself to really get into the dance.

Alucard was really glad at that moment that he was a vampire. It gave him immunity to the heart-attack he was sure he'd be having had he been a human. He'd spent enough time visiting Midnite in this establishment to have adjusted to the dancing style used by the modern youth. But what the enticing woman before him was doing was not and could not merely be classified as just dancing. He knew that older civilizations believed that dancing was a form of magic that could weave spells and cast curses, but until this moment he'd believed that art lost millennia ago. Every dip and sway Meegan made was Hypnotic, every thrust heart-stopping, and with every move she made against him the scent and warmth of her body against his stole his breath. He was almost relieved when the song ended as he wasn't sure how much more of this his libido could take. His relief however was short lived as Meegan's eyed lit up when the next song began and she pressed against him and exclaimed over the music.

"I love this song!" She began moving again, a slower, swaying grind this time. And then she began to sing with the music with an evil smile. "What's somebody like you doing in a place like this  
Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends  
Say what's your name, what you drinkin,  
I think I know what you're thinking.  
Baby what's your sign?  
Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.  
Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?

I'll never be the same if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away say if we ever meet again  
This freefall's got me so kiss me all night  
Don't ever let me go.  
I'll never be the same if we ever meet again"

Alucard couldn't stop himself as his hands found her hips, unsure of whether to pull her tighter against him or to stop the tormenting movement altogether. It was all he could do to hang on and remember to move as she did as his mind had long since stopped processing anything but the sight and feel and scent of her.

Meegan ducked her head a little and looked up at Alucard through her fringe as she continued with the second verse.  
"Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before.  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more.  
Baby, tell me what's your story, I ain't shy and don't you worry.  
I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight."Alucard's grip on her hips tightened as she leaned in and softly sang those last words against his ear.  
"Do you come here much? I gotta see your face some more.

I'll never be the same if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away say if we ever meet again)  
This freefall's got me so kiss me all -"

Meegan's words were cut off as Alucard covered her mouth with his, his arms moving to her back to pull her tight against him. Her eyes widened in surprise before sliding closed as she kissed him back, her hands fluttering uncertainly for a moment before settling on his hips and merely holding on and the crowd and music faded around them. Alucard pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and watched with dark eyes as her own eyes blinked slowly open.

"I think I've had enough dancing." Meegan stated with a smirk. Alucard paused for a moment before he smirked as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to try a different kind?"

"I hoped you'd say that." Meegan said with an evil smile and teleported them to her room.

Alucard had a brief moment to look around in surprise at the sudden change in scenery that he was sure hadn't been his doing before he was pressed against the door behind him and Meegan was kissing him hotly, her tongue slipping into his mouth to slide against his own as her hands slipped beneath his shirt to tease at his sides. He couldn't help moan at the sensations.

Meegan responded with a moan of her own as Alucard abruptly took control of the kiss and his hands came up to grip her ass, pulling her tighter against him and pressing his arousal against her. His hands moved down to her thighs and then dragged slowly up again, the velvet of her dress catching and rolling under his fingers and creating a new layer of torment, before sliding under the dress as he spun them around and pinned her against the door. His mouth left hers to nip at her neck as one hand moved up to tug at the laces at the front of her dress before slipping beneath it to palm her breast, teasing her already erect nipples with a thumb as his other hand moved forward to tease the sensitive flesh where her underwear met her thigh.

"You shouldn't have teased me like that." Alucard breathed hotly against her ear and pulled her underwear aside to thrust a finger inside her. Meegan cried out, only to be silenced as his mouth covered hers again, his tongue plunging between her parted lips as his finger retreated only to return with another. Meegan's hands gripped his shoulders to steady herself as he pumped his fingers in an out of her, starting a forceful rhythm. Alucard swallowed her moans as two fingers became three and she felt the heat of her climax pooling in her stomach. And then Alucard brushed a thumb against her clit and cried out against his lips as she came tensing up as her walls spasmed around his fingers and he slowed his movements as she rode out her orgasm before sagging slightly and leaning against the wall. Alucard removed his hands from her and stepped back before guiding her to sit on the bed.

He peeled off her clothing slowly, caressing each bit of skin as it was revealed to him before moving away to remove his own clothing. He turned back to see that she had moved to lay further back on the bed and was watching him hungrily and he grinned, moving to lay next to her and kissing her slowly and languidly as they stroked and petted each other. He broke the kiss to trail his lips down the column of Meegan's throat, kissing the soft skin as she arched her neck, before he moved lower to take one breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the stiff peak before nipping lightly at the creamy flesh as Meegan shuddered, her hands dragging up his back, before lavishing the same treatment on the other as his hands slid her thighs apart so he could kneel between them. He raised his eyes to look up at her with a smirk before lowering his head and slipping his tongue between her damp folds. Meegan hissed and dug her fingers into his raven hair as he thrust his tongue deeper inside her and then out again to flick over her clit, tormenting her already sensitive nub. She arched her back as his fingers slipped inside her again, starting up a slow rhythm as he suckled and lapped at her clit hungrily. She writhed under the sensations as he drove her steadily toward the edge and she whined as he held her hips steady when they bucked upwards, seeking more. Instead of letting her climax, he drew her toward the edge until she was begging mindlessly, and then eased off, before starting again, driving her almost to the brink again and again until she gripped his hair tightly and pulled him up.

"Stop fucking teasing me." She ordered and fused her mouth to his as she wrapped her legs around him and rolled him beneath her, only to be flipped back onto her back as he broke the kiss, panting.

"As you wish." He acquiesced and, with one fluid movement, thrust into her until he was fully sheathed. He stilled for only a moment as he adjusted to the feeling of being enveloped by her before pulling out and barely pausing before slamming himself forcefully back into her tight heat. Meegan cried out at the feeling of being filled and clawed at his back, moaning as he pulled out and thrust back in, driving into her again and again. She felt her climax building inside her and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him deeper inside her, begging for more. He gave it to her, his pace becoming almost brutal as he felt her walls begin to spasm around him, and he tucked his face against her neck. unable to resist the urge, he pressed his fangs against her flesh and bit down, moaning as he broke the skin and her sweet blood filled his mouth as she climaxed, biting down into his shoulder and tasting his blood in turn. The double assault of her own fangs biting into him and her entire body clamping down around him plunged him over the edge and with a hard thrust into her he climaxed so violently it nearly blinded him with its intensity.

They lay there panting for long moments, unable to move, until finally Alucard found the strength to pull out of her, both of them whimpering at the loss. He collapsed on the bed next to her as Meegan reached around to locate the blanket that had been thrown off the bed at some point and flicked it over them before curling up against Alucard's side as they drifted off into a sated sleep.

oOo

Midnite snuck into the lookout just before dawn and paused at Meegan's door, smiling softly as she sensed the two familiar presences.

"Happy Birthday sis." She whispered softly before moving to her own room to collapse into bed beside her mate.

Fin!

oOo

A/n: I think that went fairly well considering I could barely read what I was writing and had to re-type like every fifth word. I may go over this at some point to see what changes need making, but for the forseeable future, that's all folks.

Merla: I'm actually glad we're so tired right now, we didn't have the brainpower to spare for feeling embarrased at the end.  
Ata: Speak for yourself _**::is red as a tomato::**_  
MN: _**::is passed out from nosebleed-induced-bloodloss at the bottom of a crater::  
**_Ata: _**::glares at MN::**_ Somehow I have a feeling that Midnite shares none of our qualms about this situation.  
Merla**_: ::flies down and kicks MN lightly with a scowl_**:: Bloody Evil Hentai...


End file.
